


touch

by baekhyun (baruna)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baruna/pseuds/baekhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damen wants to watch Laurent pleasure himself. [Kink meme fill]</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabidchild67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/gifts).



> Request here: https://captive-prince-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/783.html?thread=2063#cmt2063

The oil was slick in the candlelight, dancing flickering shadows across Laurent's fingers as dipped his entire hand luxuriously in the bowl. Laurent's eyes were dark. He laid on the bed, lips parted and hair somehow neatly disheveled. He was sprawled elegantly on the bedsheets, and Damen had never seen something more overwhelming.

"Do not touch me." Laurent said, with a languorous stroke up his cock.

Damen made an aborted movement that stopped as immediately as it had started. He hovered, unsure of whether to go forward to the bed or stay where he was.

"Sit in that chair." Laurent commanded, and his tone was calm, casual, as he pumped himself.

He kept his eyes on Damen. Damen had to force himself to sit down, slowly. He reminded himself that this was a game, the type Laurent enjoyed. Naturally, it would involve some sort of suffering.

A flush rose up Laurent's cheeks as he continued the rhythmic action in his hand, silent and statue-like. Yet the signs were there— the heat in his face, the overly controlled breathing, the small noise at the back of his throat when his wrist twisted with a jerk.

Then, Laurent reached over to dip his hand in more oil, and his hand went behind himself. Damen's breath caught. The idea was impossible to comprehend, that Laurent would willingly let someone witness this, yet it was occurring right in front of Damen's eyes.

The unmistakable inwards motion, as Laurent penetrated himself on his fingers, started very slowly, the way Damen knew Laurent liked it. It was accompanied by the tiny downwards movement of Laurent's hips, fucking himself backwards onto his fingers. Laurent's breathing became increasingly labored, the rise of his chest deeper than before.

Damen consciously felt his arousal, thick, and his hands trembled with the urge to touch. He gripped the sides of the chair tightly.

Damen watched explicitly as one finger was replaced by two, circling his edges before pushing in all at once, deeply. Laurent cried out, and Damen felt his hands tighten even more than before. Laurent's hand was slicked up to the wrist. A bead of oil slid down his pale, unblemished thigh, onto the silken bedsheets.

"Laurent— I can't—" Damen said.

"Do not touch me." Laurent repeated, and somehow his voice was still casual, as if the concentrated motions of his fingers were nothing. Damen began touching himself.

Laurent continued to move deeply, and now there were three fingers, plunging inwards quickly as Laurent cried out again.

This time, he said, "Damen." Breathlessly and tight, a moan from the back of his throat. And like that, Laurent came, spilling on his stomach.

The sight in front of him was almost too much to bear; Laurent, freshly fucked on his fingers, dripping oil out of his puckered hole and all on his thighs, glistening with wetness. The evidence of his pleasure on himself, cheeks flushed with exertion and pleasure.

"Laurent." Damen said, once reality returned to him. His voice was deep and he ignored his own arousal in favor of gazing darkly at Laurent, who still had not looked away and was smirking arrogantly. Laurent gestured lazily his assent with a wave of his hand, and Damen went to his side, settling on the bedsheets and kissing Laurent sweetly, tongue swiping against his lips. Damen reached down to pleasure himself and he let out a groan, his other hand on Laurent's side, thumb stroking soft skin.

"You test me too much." Damen said, when they parted, one hand still moving on his own cock.

Laurent smiled at him, catlike and lazy.

"Did you wish that my fingers were replaced with your cock?" Laurent asked, and Damen felt himself drawing near. "That you would push into me, my channel still slick with oil, as you drew my legs apart and entered me slowly, excruciatingly, so that I would feel the burn of your stretch?

It was surreal. The words were extraordinarily filthy, and Damen almost wanted to recoil with how unexpected they were, yet instead he felt himself hardening, nearing his climax. The images evoked were impossibly arousing, and Damen paced himself even faster.

And Laurent, noticing his urgency, said easily, "I will not help you."

It was enough that Damen came, a low moan in his throat.

Laurent moved to place his thumb on Damen's bottom lip, his hands caressing his jaw. Then, Laurent leaned in to kiss him, deeply, a laugh in the back of his throat.

"Did you like that?" Laurent asked.

"You test me too much." Damen said again, but his voice was thick and hazy with fondness, a smile on his lips. Then he moved forward, their legs tangling together as they kissed again.


End file.
